


Candlelight Carol

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaname visits Yuuki and Kaien for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight Carol

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters.

**Candlelight Carol**

Kaname watched as his little sister pressed her nose up against the window. Yuuki really had no idea how charming she looked. Kaien Cross had invited him to join himself and Yuuki for the holidays. Kaname hadn't been able to say no. He missed Yuuki far too much to do so. His beloved little sister had greeted his arrival with joy. She might not remember just what he was to her, but she still loved him in some small way. It would have to be enough for now.

Cross bustled into the room with hot chocolate before disappear again. The warm drink lured Yuuki away from the window. She curled up on the couch beside Kaname with a sigh and sipped at the drink, getting whipped cream on her nose. Kaname gently wiped it off. Yuuki just flashed him a bright smile and cuddled a little closer. Most of the light in the room came from either the fireplace or the lights on the tree. There were numerous presents piled under the tree, and since arriving, Kaname had caught Yuuki poking through them more than once.

It was warm and cozy, and with Yuuki cuddle up against his side, Kaname felt at home for the first time since that night. He knew that the moment wouldn't last, but he would enjoy while he could.


End file.
